


Ni Ceta

by Crab_Lad



Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Introspection, Kix finds the crash zone 50 years later, Season 7 Spoilers, around the time he wakes up in the future, hehe, or well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: It’s a slow drop to the lingering pieces of durasteel. He’s surprised it’s made it this long, that the metal and structure have survived the many years. The planet remained untouched throughout all of it, no signs of life. It was just one big dust ball, sand and snow as far as the eye could see.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662106
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Ni Ceta

**Author's Note:**

> *dabs* 
> 
> here ya are some Angst

It’s a slow drop to the lingering pieces of durasteel. He’s surprised it’s made it this long, that the metal and structure have survived the many years. The planet remained untouched throughout all of it, no signs of life. It was just one big dust ball, sand and snow as far as the eye could see. 

The snow is melting into water, trickling down the slopes as Kix makes his way to the decayed Star Destroyer. Fifty Years. It had been roughly fifty years since the crash. Since the horror that had been Order 66. Kix hadn’t been there himself, no but he had known what was coming, had known what would happen. There hadn’t been anything he could’ve done to stop it and now-

A hand lands on his shoulder, but he shrugs it off, taking more steps down to the ship. It’s low enough that he can press his hand against the walls, soaking in the feeling of the cold durasteel. Rust came off, staining his fingers. It wasn’t the  _ Resolute _ or the  _ Negotiator _ . It was one of the smaller ones that had been part of their fleet, but still. This had housed the 501st, his brothers. 

He exhales heavily, feeling it weigh him down. It’s like a rock in his chest, something numb and cold, even in the face of… something. He wasn’t sure what it was. Reminiscing. Closure. Grief. Guilt. It was all there, mixing in a strange cacophony of emotions, unsettling him. Kix stumbles as he steps forward, his boots knocking into something. 

It’s a helmet. Bare of any markings. The visor is missing, and there is a large crack through the back, but it is still clear as to what it is. A shiny. The helmet is… dirty. Stained black and scorched, color sunbleached. But no markings. 

A choked sound leaves Kix’s throat, escaping in a whimper. This shiny hadn’t even earned his paint yet. And… and this had been his fate. Crashed on some forgotten world, helmet discarded like trash. Forgotten. Like he and all his brothers were. This… Empire he had heard about had seen to it. They had taken everything his brothers had done for them and… and twisted it. Into something horrible, unforgivable. Anger roared in his veins and before he realized it the helmet was splintering in his hand, cracks spider webbing through it as the brittle plastoid gave way. It was almost like a sick sense of irony, the white, unmarked helmet being crushed in his hand. 

More laid at his feet, some marked, some blank. It’s the sight of one with the Republic Cog that stopped him, his breath catching in his lungs. It couldn’t… it couldn’t be. Of all the places Jesse had to die… it shouldn’t have been there. He deserved so much more than this. 

Kix had abandoned him, left him alone in his quest to help Fives, to uncover what the ARC had been trying to expose. The guilt was heavy, knowing that Jesse had been alone to the end. Kix had let Jesse die alone. 

Kneeling, Kix gingerly grabbed the familiar helmet. His eyes burned, water threatening to spill. As he raised the helmet, pressing it against his forehead, he watched as tears fell onto the paint. His own, he realized. They barely affected the already faded and scratched marks. 

He wished he had been there, wished he could have stayed till the end. As it were, his family was dead, gone, forgotten. The world he was in now, it was so different from everything he had ever known. He may have found the pirates but… he was alone. 

Softly, he whipped his eyes off with his sleeve, clutching tightly to the helmet. He placed it beside him, allowing him the space to kneel, lay his head against the ground and whisper, “ _ Ni Ceta. _ ”

Kix stayed there for a few moments, letting himself feel the grief and pain. Then, he stood, picked up Jesse’s helmet, and walked back toward the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is crablad


End file.
